legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Seer
"She is a seer, a being said to be older even then I" - Vorador Biography Blood Omen 2 era In Blood Omen 2, Sebastian told Kain about the Device. When Kain returned to Sanctuary after killing the traitor vampire, Vorador suggested he should visit the Seer to learn more about it. Apparently she owed Vorador a favour, and Vorador believed she was older than he was. The Seer lived in the canyons outside of Meridian, and she was referred to as a witch by the local humans. On his way to the Seer's home, Kain found an injured human saying: "I told 'em! She cursed them, I told 'em! The old witch... her minions will come and slay us all! I told 'em." The man seemed to think to the Lesser Demons were the Seer's minions, although this was possibly just hearsay born from human distrust of her, and is unlikely since several were found dead outside of her home when Kain found her. Prima's Official Blood Omen 2 Strategy Guide also mentions this rumour, saying she reputedly created the creatures to kill trespassers. One thing is certain: the Seer didn't fear the Lesser Demons, and based on the corpses outside her home, she was clearly more powerful than them. Meeting her, Kain commented that she was like no vampire he had ever encountered. When he asked what manner of creature she was, she flatly refused to elaborate on his first impressions. Her exact heritage was left a mystery in the game, causing many fans to discuss and debate her nature at length. The Seer appeared to have physical Hylden traits. In particular, she had prominent bone structures on her back, as they did. However, she also had long hair (all other Hylden appeared to be hairless, though this may only have been because of their banishment, as the Hylden Lord mentions when fighting with Janos what the demon dimension had done to his "Once fair race"), and if she was of that race, it looked like she must have escaped their banishment somehow. Three Crystal Dynamics employees resolved the issue somewhat in the second Defiance Q&A page at thelostworlds.net. The Seer was said to be 'an extremely powerful and mysterious Hylden'. What this entails has not been revealed. The Seer told Kain that the Device had lain dormant beneath Meridian for "time beyond time". Initially, she did not believe that Kain could destroy it, and she casually accused him of being Vorador's lapdog. She changed her mind when he reacted angrily to the charge, and decided to help him. They had not been talking long when the Sarafan Lord tracked Kain to the Seer's home. He commanded his troops to burn the house to the ground, hoping to incinerate them both. Running out of time, the Seer insistently offered some of her blood to Kain, apparently enjoying the giving of it greatly as Kain drank from her wrist. Her blood granted him the Dark Gift: 'Telekinesis'; this later enabled him to enter the Device so it could be destroyed. As the flames took hold of the building, the Seer used her magic to teleport Kain to the Device. She refused to go with him, claiming that her destiny was different from his. It is unknown whether she survived the fire, but it is very likely she did. Dark Gifts *Telekinesis - (Original) *Immortality - (???) *Teleport - (original) Category:Characters Category:Hylden